Stellar Legends
by WoeMeTheWriter
Summary: Two Purebloods. One tainted by bloodshed and war, the other slipping through the violent shadows. And somewhere throughout it all, Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass build a bond stronger than iron. Ten piece drabble/ one-shot collection. From their first kiss to their first child.
1. First Encounter

_Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Too Sweet, Too Sour_**

* * *

There wasn't enough time. If Draco wanted to do anything with his Saturday morning, it wouldn't be going to the Room of Requirement _again._ His disappearances were getting too frequent, he knew that a hum of rumours followed him whether he went. But he didn't have time to care about such trivial people. Draco had _much_ bigger plans than a couple of gossiping fourth years.

Draco was lost in his thoughts, so much that he didn't see where he was going, causing him bumping into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" he hissed harshly, picking himself up and straightening his robes.

"Sorry," the person mumbled. It seemed like the person, a tall brunette, had dropped a couple of scrolls when she had bumped into him, causing the floor around him to be littered with parchment.

Draco looked at the girl with only mild interest. She was a Slytherin, by the look of the green and silver charm bracelet she wore on her wrist. It was a beautiful day outside and there was a quidditch match on, so why was she cooped up inside?

Shaking off the thought, he carried on towards the Room of Requirement, until the brunette spoke up again.

"Um, Dr-Draco Malfoy, right?" she stuttered out, her arms full of scrolls again and her eyes looking straight into his.

"Who's asking?" He asked gruffy. The way her eyes stared at him unnerved him slightly. They were too bright and naïve compared to Draco's dull and slowly aging ones.

"Well...it doesn't matter." She was about to turn around, when Draco spoke up this time.

"Just spit it out," he said, making his annoyance evident in his voice. He hated it when people did that to him, especially his mother. Whenever she was about to say something that had an air of importance too it, she would cut off herself off quickly; like something -or _someone_ \- was holding her back.

"It's just that...I've seen you reading a book in the common room the other day. You know, _Magical Law and How To Understand It_." Draco vaguely remember reading it, though it was a boring read. Draco picked up a random book from the library last week to keep his mind off of things. The boring texts actually made him focus on his tasks more in reality.

"I would like to read the book, so-"

"Fine. Whatever. I will give you the book," Draco said, offhandedly, not really caring if she wanted the bloody book or not. Again, he needed to focus his mind on other things.

"Thank you." The girl smiled slightly, catching Draco off-guard. Something was _different_ about her smile. It was _innocent._ The brunette turned on her heel and walked down the deserted corridor leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.

Draco shook his head again and made his way to the Room of Requirement. That girl wanted to ask him something more, he could feel it. But, as he kept on reminding himself, there were more important things then a clumsy girl to think of now. He was planning a murder after all.

* * *

 **A/N: This is going to be collection detailing the many important event of this AMAZING pairing, Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass. This pairing is also know as Stellar Legends -thus the collection name.**

 **Prompt: First Encounter**


	2. First Kiss

_Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Firewhisky flavoured_**

* * *

"Theo!"

Draco pushed through the thick, drunken crowd in the Leaky Cauldron. He wasn't one for the casual bottle of Butterbeer. He felt a lot more relaxed in the comfort of his house then the stiff, alcoholic air of the wizarding pubs. He was only here to pick up his friend.

Draco's dark haired friend turned around in his seat, his eyes hazy from alcohol. Draco cursed under his breath. The last thing he wanted to do was to take a drunken Theo to the manor. He didn't want to leave the manor at all! Not when it seemed like every witch and wizard still had a vendetta against him two years after the war.

"One more drink Nott!" exclaimed a brunette sitting next to him. Draco hadn't realised that she was there, he tried to keep his eyes down on the ground before an a still grief-stricken mother came shouting at him. She was pretty, Draco noted, though her eyes were hazy like his friend's.

"Theo, who is this woman?" Draco asked his friend, who was still trying to handle another full glass of firewhiskey.

"Astoria Greengrass. You know, Daphne's you get sis," Theo told him, this voice thick with alcohol.

"Oh." Draco grabbed the glass from Theo. "And do you think your girlfriend would think it's fine for you to be drinking with her younger sister? You have work tomorrow."

Theo grumbled a sound of protest to what Draco's action but said, "Daphne would be here if she wasn't working late. We are drinking to-"

"-to me getting a job!" Astoria interrupted, beaming joyfully. "And it's free round of firewhisky on me tonight!" The people in the Leaky Cauldron all cheered at her words and many of them rushed to the bar, overwhelming the blonde woman with orders.

"Congratulations," Draco said politely, but feeling a little uncomfortable at the brunette's loud and non-Pureblood behaviour.

"Malfoy right?! Why so sober? Get a drink down ya." Astoria shoved a warm bottle of Butterbeer into his pale hands, but Draco just placed it back on the table again.

"I am just here to take my friend home," Draco said, helping Theo stand up."

"Aww, hopefully your head doesn't hurt too much tomorrow, Theo." Astoria helped Draco with getting Theo's coat on and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope your job goes well, Astoria." Draco said wishing to quickly apparate to the manor.

"Thank you, Malfoy." It seemed like she was going to give him a quick peck on the cheek as well, but her balanced was failing her because of her drunken state. She tripped over her own feet and lips landed firmly on his.

She pulled back instantly, drunken giggles filling up the space between their lips.

"Oops!"

"Yeah, um...goodnight." Draco quickly left the Leaky without a second glance at the brunette.

Here lips were still tingling slightly when they met the cold winds outside.

"Is a Malfoy Blushing?" Theo stirred slightly in his hold and a cheeky smile was on his lips.

"Shut up," Draco said forcefully, though now realising that he felt a bit flustered and the taste of firewhisky now lingered in his mouth.

"Is a Malfoy liking a Greengrass?"

"No," Draco lied. Well, maybe a little.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, I actually had a few scenarios for the kiss, but I liked how Draco was caught off-guard.**

 **Prompt: First Kiss**


	3. First Date

_Enjoy_ _!_

* * *

 **His Pureblood Princess**

* * *

"I don't know how I feel about this."

"Come on Draco! It will be something new and exciting to do!" Astoria wrapped her arm around Draco's and jumped on the spot excitedly. "And the muggle-born who works opposite from my office says that they are great."

Draco cocked his head up, so he could see the whole building again. The words _MovieWorld_ were highlighted in bright neon green lights and tickets, that looked like the one Draco got in his first year along with with his acceptance letter, surrounded it.

"What is it called again?"

"A Cin-e-ma I think. Come on lets go in." Astoria started to make her way towards the doors of the building, but then realised Draco hadn't followed her. "What's wrong?"

"It's our first date and we are going to some Muggle Cin-e-ma, when I could be whisking you away to a fine restaurant or some wine tasting or-"

"Draco, I am not a princess, I don't need you treating me like one," Astoria interrupted, walking back towards him, her hands crossed over her chest. Well Draco thought she sure as hell looked liked one. Long brown curls framed her regal looking face, freckles and all, and her emerald summer blew about in the warm winds leaving her lovely long legs exposed in the looked perfect.

She frowned when Draco didn't say anything, prompting her to hold his hand and look him straight in the eye.

"You said that you didn't held any more prejudices against Muggles-"

"I don't! It's not about the Muggle Cin-e-ma, it's just that…"Draco trailed off, meeting her worried gaze. "I don't want to ruin this date. This chance of something good by saying something that I shouldn't say and-" Astoria placed a finger on his lips to stop his rambling, which Draco was grateful for.

"I know you have changed, or you are changing. I don't want any negative talk on this date, Draco. I picked a Muggle place because I wanted to get away from our past, _your_ past. Let's enjoy the present for now." Astoria removed her finger from his lips and place her own on there. "Now lets go."

Draco, who was still getting used to the somersault feeling he felt whenever she did that, nodded his head slowly and walked hand in hand with his girlfriend to the building. Astoria was right. It was time that he focused on his present and forget about the past if he wanted Astoria to be his future.

 _30 minutes later..._

"I can't believe you got us kicked out!" Astoria exclaimed storming out of the Cin-e-ma, her hair blowing over her shoulder by the sudden gust of wind.

"I thought the shark was coming to get me!" Draco shouted back, taking off his 3D glasses.

"So you thought it was okay to start thrassing your wand about and telling everyone to run from their lives? No wonder we got kicked out!" Draco had to take long strides to follow Astoria down an alleyway.

"I'm sorry! I could make it up to you by-"

Astoria whipped around suddenly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "By taking me back to the manor and owing me a glass of red wine."

There was a moments silence where Draco just stared into her a seas green eyes which seemed to have darkened slightly. So she wasn't angry? Or was she still? "You woman are weird," Draco muttered under his breath, but a smile tugged at his lips. They did have some time to kill. "But anything for my princess." And Draco disparated the both of them off the muggle streets and into the comfort of the Malfoy manor.

* * *

 **A/N: I will probably have to** **rewrite this again as I am still iffy about it. Thank you for the reviews as they are massively appreciated.**

 **Prompt: First Date**


	4. Meeting the Parents

_Enjoy!_

* * *

 **The Velvet Rope Of Lucius Malfoy**

* * *

A yawn escaped Astoria's lips as she walked into the kitchen. She always loved this part of staying overnight at the Malfoy Manor - after getting to see Draco's peaceful sleeping face of course. Walking into a beautiful kitchen, looking out onto the beautiful garden and making a beautiful full English breakfast for her boyfriend. They were now at the tail end of summer, the first of September only being around the corner, and Astoria felt herself getting excited over what her and Draco's relationship would be like during the colder months. Scenes of them snuggling against a fireplace or walks on the carpet of fallen leaves of Autumn filtered into her mind and she couldn't help the smile that made it's home on her lips.

Everything was just going so _perfect_ in her life, it was like universe was rewarding her with a good paying job, a lovely boyfriend and everything that came in between those things.

Humming a cheerful rhythm to herself, Astoria walked over to where the eggs were kept and picked up a couple. Without warning the fireplace in the kitchen was alight with emerald flames. Astoria let out a shriek and dropped the eggs on the floor with a start. From the emerald flames flames emerged a tall man with long, platinum blonde hair and cold grey eyes. She was frozen on the spot.

"Who are you-" The man began to say, but was cut of by Draco's shouts and he ran into the kitchen promptly.

"Astoria, I heard you scream are you o- father?" Draco's eyes widened with shock and embarrassment. Realisation hit Astoria like a bludger to the head. She was standing in Lucius Malfoy's kitchen in just Draco's t-shirt and her pants. Her messy hair and love bites that ran down her neck to her collarbone were viewable and detailed the reasons of why she was there in the first place.

"Draco, who is this young lady and why is she in my manor?" Lucius' voice was smooth, but dangerous. Like a velvet rope was tied around Astoria's neck. Becoming tighter with every word.

"Um, she is Astoria Greengrass...my girlfriend." Draco rubbed the back of his head and avoided his father's eye like a guilty child. Lucius' eyes narrowed at Astoria, he was examining her, seeing if she was worthy to be the girlfriend of a Malfoy. _I would think being a Pureblood was enough,_ Astoria thought bitterly, but she painted a smile on her face and outstretched her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr Malfoy." He stared at her hand like it was covered with mud and sneered slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Greengrass" Lucius replied through gritted teeth, like the meeting was anything but nice at all. Which it was- it was actually extremely awkward and embarrassing.

"Is mother back with you? Why are you back so early? I thought the business trip was from June to September?" Draco asked, all in quick succession.

It looked like Lucius was holding his tongue, but answered, "Your mother will becoming back a few days later. I came back because my part of the deal was done, though I can see why you would want me to come back later…" He trailed off as his eyes met Astoria's and an immediate blush came to her cheeks. "Do you mind, Miss Greengrass, if I talk to my son alone." It wasn't a question.

"Of course, Mr Malfoy." Astoria bowed her head slightly and made her way to the kitchen door. When she passed Draco, who was just wearing his boxer shorts, he grabbed her wrist to stop her. "I'll be up in a minute." Astoria nodded and left Draco alone with his father.

She breathed a heavy sigh as the kitchen door closed shut. What a way to meet Mr Malfoy.

* * *

 **A/N: I had some inspiration and I ran with it! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
